For the First Time
by Mixed-Reviewz
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! YAY! Now that were done celebrating my first story, run for your life! :) M for a very good reason!


Ginarry Ginny x Harry For the First Time

Harry looked at Ginny. She was beautiful, stunning, sweet. He couldn't resist it, he wanted to kiss every inch of her, he wanted to be inside her, and he could tell by the desperation in her eyes that she wanted to have him inside of her.

"Harry..." Ginny moaned.

"I know," Harry whispered.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, I know but keep your voice down, so we can sneak off," Harry hissed.

He seized her hand and ran to the 7th floor corridor. They were both so desperate to be joined that they were stumbling as they walked back and forth to open the Room of Requirement. They both knew what they wanted. A comfortable bed and room where no one could enter and interrupt them or hear them.

They entered the room and Ginny rushed to the bed.

"Ginny, wait." Harry said, for she was already attempting to rip off her clothes. "Let's take it slow, it's our first time."

"Okay, but don't torture me, I've wanted this forever and I'm sick of waiting!" Ginny groaned.

"Okay," Harry grunted. Slowly he pulled off her cloak and threw it aside, she did the same. Then he pulled off her sweater and tie, she again did the same. They each took off their shoe, socks, and belts. All of the extra clothes were thrown into a corner. They now just had there white undershirt, black pants, underwear, and in Ginny's case, her bra.

Slowly, they walked toward each other and began to kiss deeply, passionately. It felt like a fire was rising in both of them. Ginny knew to take it slowly but she wanted to reach for his erection so badly, she distracted herself by weaving her fingers through his hair.

She almost died however when Harry moved his hand from her hips slowly up to her breast. He cupped his hands and she felt her breast swell to fill his hands. She moaned into his mouth, begging for more. Harry gently began to thumb the tips of her nipples, he moved his thumbs in a spiraling motion till he reached the tip where he pressed gently. Ginny moaned so passionately that Harry could barely restrain himself from ripping off her clothes and kissing her everywhere.

Ginny gave up on attempting to restrain herself and moved her hands down to the buttons on his shirt and began to unbutton them. She ripped off his shirt. She finally pulled out from the blissful kiss, to look at his handsome body. Ginny moaned just as Harry groaned. He reached out toward her missing her kiss, her touch. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her close, Harry kissed her desperately and deeply, that Ginny was stunned, just by his pure desperation. Harry didn't bother with unbuttoning her shirt, he was so desperate to see her naked curves that he ripped it off, buttons flew everywhere.

Still kissing, Harry reached around the pure beauty of Ginny and slowly unhooked her bra and threw it aside. Ginny moaned deeply, still glued together by the mouth, as Harry pulled her close pressing the sweet, hard, cold nipples into his chest. Ginny gasped at the sensation and resisting the urge to stay like that for days, Ginny tore away from him.

"OFF!" Ginny demanded, shrieking desperately. Harry felted honored to be the thing she desired most, but he still intended to use that against her.

"Would you do the honors?" Harry grinned seductively.

"As long as you return the favor!" Ginny groaned desperately.

She grabbed his pants and he grabbed hers and together they yanked down. All that was left was their underwear after they kicked their pants off.

They stood back admiring each other.

"Harry!" Ginny mumbled through tears of joy that he was finally hers.

"Yes, my beautiful angel?" Harry said, restraining a groan at the sight of her.

"I need a few something before we make love," Ginny said.

"How about no restraining garments such as underwear," he whispered.

"Well that's one thing, but I need my wand so I can cast a spell to make sure I won't get pregnant, and I need a 2 minute kiss, of just kissing, just so I know it's real and I'm not just a toy for pleasure," Ginny said, trying to resist the urge to ignore safety precautions.

"Certainly," Harry agreed. "Let's start with the kiss." He pulled her close and they kissed, passionately and deeply, till they had explored every inch of other person's mouth. There was an occasional moan from Ginny as Harry passed his hands up and down the sides of her beautiful frame. Ginny was pleased with herself because of how well she was teasing Harry and filling him with pleasure. Groans of pleasure escaped Harry's mouth whenever Ginny pressed her pussy to his erection she could feel it stiffening with her every touch and gentle thrust. Ginny then knew it was very real.

"GINNY!" Harry shouted tearing away from the kiss. "ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE ME TO DEATH!"

"Indeed, I am," Ginny smirked.

"DO IT!" He yelled, throwing her wand at her. Ginny was slightly scared by the tone of his voice and the desperation showing in every inch of his trembling body. She preformed the spell to prevent pregnancy. As soon as she did Harry grabbed her wand and threw it aside. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed and pounced on her.

"HOLY SHIT HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Ginny screamed.

"What we both want," he replied calmly. Ginny couldn't help but agree.

Harry kissed her on the lips, then made a trail of nips and kisses down to one of her scrumptious breasts. The breast that wasn't being stalked by his approaching lips was getting a extremely pleasurable attention from his hand that wasn't in her sweet smelling hair. Slowly Harry traced a tantalizing circle with his tongue around his breast to the stiffened nipple, where he sucked deeply.

"OH-OH GOD!" Ginny moaned/screamed. Harry wondered how intensely she would moan if he were inside of her.

Harry changed his position making sure each boob got the attention that it deserved. He loved how he could make her scream and writh with pure blinding pleasure.

Ginny somehow managed to gain control back over her brain and fought Harry off. She rolled over so she was on top of Harry.

"Enough! No more messing around!" Ginny shrieked. "I WANT YOU TO BE IN ME NOW, I NEED IT!"

Ginny crouched low over him like a cat about to pounce, starring into his eyes, Harry couldn't help but stare back. Never blinking never breaking eye contact, she moved her hand down his back and pushed down his underwear. She kicked it off the bed. She got into a kneeling position, still staring into his emerald green eyes. She pulled off her own underwear and threw them far from the bed. Finally, she broke eye contact and turned attention to his stiff cock.

She massaged his cock and licked it, teasing Harry. Harry groaned very deeply as she tickled the tip. Then as soon as Harry was more comfortable with the gentle teasing,Ginny instantly deep throated him.

"SHIT!" Harry cried out.

Ginny moaned. It was hard to continue messing with Harry when she deeply wanted to make love. She blew on his cock giving him a blow-job. Pleasure rocketed through him.

Harry groaned and rolled over so he was on top of Ginny.

"Spread your legs!" Harry grunted in frustration.

Ginny obeyed, spreading her legs desperately wide. As soon as she did, Harry attacked her pussy and began thumbing and licking her clit.

Ginny gasped, and shrieked at this sudden pleasure that Harry just caused her. She was getting very wet and was about to hit her climax.

"Harry..." Ginny gasped. "I'm about to hit!"

"I know," Harry whispered lovingly. But then he completely shocked her and sent her flying over the edge when he inserted 2 fingers deep into her.

Ginny screamed in ecstasy at the pure pleasure rocketing through her.

She pounded and clawed Harry's back screaming and moaning as he pushed his fingers in and out. Gasping for breath she pushed him away.

"Harry... enough of this playing! She moaned still gasping. "Make love to me Harry, MAKE INCREDIBLE LOVE TO ME!" Ginny screamed. Harry was shocked by the terrible pain, desperation in her beautiful voice.

"I KNOW!" Harry grunted loudly, his voice cracking. His erection was so incredibly stiff.

Harry shifted, and straddled Ginny's thighs far apart. Ginny moaned.

Harry aligned himself with her dripping, wet pussy and thrust into her. She screamed in ecstasy as he began thrusting in and out if her at a calm pace. He could feel tightening around his cock and he felt pleasure rocket through his body straight back to his erection and it got it stiffer, Ginny gasped a the new stiffness. Her climax was building torturously slowly because of the slow pace.

"HARRY, OH GOD HARRY, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!" Ginny shrieked. "FUCK ME HARDER, HARRY! FUCK ME FASTER!"

Harry obliged and pump harder, faster, and deeper. Ginny made out a sound like a moan, a shriek, and gasp when Harry's perfect dick touched and tickled her G-spot.

Then Ginny realised something. She felt happy and satisfied, something that Dean, nor Michael had ever given her.

At this thought, she hit her orgasm and cum squirted out of her pussy. Harry began licking her pussy, licking up her nectar, and tickling her clit. Ginny moaned.

Ginny orgasmed the second time because of Harry licking of her clit and the fast, hard, deep pumping from Harry dick that tickled her G-spot.

Ginny moaned and arched her back so she was on top of Harry. She pulled him out of her and stood from the bed.

"Stay!" She commanded him. He obliged and lay on the bed watching her slender frame walk behind a curtain that appeared out of nowhere.

She put on a lacy red bra that was thin and only covered her nipples. She also put on a pair of matching lacy underwear that was basically a string around her waist with a string that went in her butt-crack and over her vagina. Then she pulled on a what was like a full body swimsuit that was made from leather and showed a lot of cleavage with a large v-neck that showed most of her entire front side. She laced it up in a strange way so it would force Harry to undress her slowly.

"Close your eyes," Ginny called to Harry, detirmined to make him feel the pleasure he made her feel.

"Okay," Harry responded, curious and missing her touch.

A pole appeared on Harry's side of the bed and Ginny walk over to it and sat Harry up so he would see her when he opened his eyes. She positioned her self on the pole and prepared the dance on it for Harry.

"You can open your eyes now," Ginny said seductively. Harry opened his eyes, and gasped.

"Damn Ginny, you look like a hooker!" Harry gasped.

"Except for the fact that I'm all yours," Ginny replied.

She floated around the bar and danced for Harry as he groped her and stroked her.

After about 15 minutes of that, she found a position on the bar that is very sexy but still allowed Harry to undo her leather swim suit slightly.

"Come on Harry, I know you want to unpack the goods," Ginny smirked. Harry reached out and started to un-tie the back but as he got half way down, Ginny turned around and slid sexually down the pole which made Harry's groin twitch wondering if she gripped him like that.

"Do you want me to grip you like that?" Ginny said sexually seductive, reading his mind.

"Yes," Harry gasped out, still very stunned.

"Stand up," Ginny commanded.

Harry stood and Ginny swayed over to him and draped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They stood like that for a while, Ginny arms around his neck and Harry arms around her waist.

Ginny knew what to do. She lifted her right leg and rubbed her thigh on his. Aroused, Harry got her hint and moved his hands down to her thighs and gripped them. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and Ginny deepened the kiss so they were Frech kissing. Harry groaned as his erection hardened, because of the occasional bounce from Ginny which caused her pussy to touch his cock. He hated the leather between them.

Ginny knew what he was thinking and put her legs down. Harry moaned he didn't want her to leave. She walked over to a thing that looked like the arm of a couch and bended over it, her butt towards Harry.

"Free me from my restraints, Harry," Ginny grinned.

"As you wish," Harry replied. He untied the remaining strings and pulled it off. Ginny stood and faced him in her skimpy bra and underwear. Harry yanked off the bar and sucked on each of her nipples, while massaging the skin around it. Ginny moaned but pushed him away. This was about him now.

Harry responded by spinning her around and bent her back over the couch leg thing. He yanked off the underwear and it literally snapped into two. But before Ginny could turn around to pleasure Harry, Harry shoved his dick inside of her.

"AAAAHHHHHH SHIT HARRY IT'S YOUR TURN! OH GOD GOD!" Ginny wanted to make him feel the pleasure but this was incredible, Harry was pounding her into oblivion and making her feel so happy.

Harry pulled away. Ginny stood and faced him. Harry took 2 steps back. So did Ginny. Then before Harry could do anything but catch her, she ran at him and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, so they were in the same position as they were before just without the leather in between them.

They French kissed again.

"Can you bend backwards?" Harry asked mysteriously.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, and bent backwards so her pussy was pointing more directly toward his face.

"Perfect!" Harry laughed. He again plunged his dick inside her again and pounded in and out. Ginny screamed in ecstasy.

After about 10 minutes, (and 3 orgasms for Ginny and 1 for Harry because he was filled with pleasure from her pleasure.) Harry let her up.

Ginny was done with trying to please Harry away from the bed, it didn't work he just wanted to please her. She forced him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his cock and began sucking it, licking it, nipping it, and blowing on it. Harry groaned and moaned with every touch and massage from her. She deep throated him, producing a prolonged groan. She licked his sacs, Harry gasped. Harry felt his pleasure mounting, he was about to cum.

" Ginny... I'm coming" Harry warned through gasped.

"Let go," Ginny said simply around his cock.

And he did, he released his restraints, and he exploded in her mouth and she swallowed every bit of him.

He cummed twice more in the space of 5 minutes, and Ginny gulped every last drop down lustfully.

She released his cock from her mouth. She sat him on the edge of the bed and kneeled between his thighs and returned to the attack, suckling his dick. He groaned and it only took a minute for him to orgasm, Ginny lapped it all up.

Then Ginny pulled him forward so his penis was touching her chest gently. Ginny grabbed his penis and put it in between her 2 luscious, boisterous breast and shook her boobs so that they jiggled around his dick and filled him with pleasure. He was getting plenty of pleasure from just watching her boobs bounce, let alone being between them.

Without warning, Harry squirted his seed all over her boobs.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize it was coming!" Harry apologized

Ginny didn't answer, instead she lay him back down the right way and collapses on top of him.

"Clean me," Ginny whispered lustfully.

He rolled over so that he was on top of her. He straddled her legs apart and pushed his erection into her, Ginny moaned passionately, then he fucked her hard and fast while he licked up his seed for her boobs and neck. Soon she was all clean and satisfied because she had orgasmed yet again. She had orgasmed so many times tonight for the first time ever, and she didn't think she could ever get down from her cloud of pleasure that Harry built for her. Harry pulled out his dick.

Ginny moaned again very passionately and arched her back and twisted, so she was on top of Harry. She sat on his waist her legs kneeling on either side of him, her pussy was basically directly over his cock, the basic riding position. She grabbed his erection and squeezed it, Harry groaned deeply, then she extended her knees so she was higher above him and positioned his penis right below her hole.

She slowly went downwards until he was completely submerged in her, they both moaned, groaned, and screamed in ecstasy during all of this.

Ginny began to pump up and down submerging him all the way into her each time, hitting her G-spot. Harry helped her by gripping her hips and moved her up and down matching the pattern. They were both shrieking in ecstasy as they moved as one faster and faster and harder and harder, and deeper and deeper, until they both hit their climaxes together and they were thrown over the cliff of ecstasy as Harry exploded inside of her and she squirted into him.

Together, with a deafening shriek of love, passion, lust, and pleasure, they collapsed onto each other and instantly feel asleep still joined by the pussy and groin.

One of Harry's arms was around her back and the others on her breasts, while Ginny had her legs wrapped around his waist so to pull him deeper into her.

It was the first of many passionate love making sessions to come.


End file.
